The present technology relates to a solid-state image sensor, a method for driving the solid-state image sensor, and an electronic device, particularly to a solid-state image sensor, a method for driving the solid-state image sensor, and an electronic device that are suitably used when conversion efficiency is changed.
In the related art, it is proposed that the efficiency of conversion of charges accumulated in pixels into voltage (charge-voltage conversion efficiency) can be changed by controlling a control gate provided between a floating diffusion and an output gate in a CCD image sensor and changing the capacity of the floating diffusion (e.g., see JP H5-95008A).
In the related art, further, it is proposed that the conversion efficiency can be changed by binding a floating diffusion and a diffusion region via a precharge gate, the diffusion region and the precharge gate being provided between the floating diffusion and a precharge drain region in a CCD image sensor and changing the capacity of the floating diffusion (e.g., see JP H5-251480A).